


How to Inteoduce Your Grandparents to Your Boyfriend

by Highclasstrash



Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: But actually meeting the grandparents, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, deke and trevor are cute, no angst what a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: "Hi!! So for Trevor x Deke prompts maybeeeeeee one where Deke introduces him to Fitzsimmons officially as his boyfriend?? He loves them so much and I remember when he was showing off his company, I think he'd be so happy to show his boyfriend his grandparents and his grandparents his boyfriend!!"
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	How to Inteoduce Your Grandparents to Your Boyfriend

"Remember how excited you were when I was able to make those cuffs so fast?" 

Jemma and Fitz glanced at each other in mild confusion as their grandson lead them down the gray hallway.

"Just . . ." Deke shot a nervous look at the two of them, "just hold on to that."

He pushed the doors open to reveal a large, fully furnished room with dozens of people working on different projects. Deke stepped forward and raised his voice to address the room.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons," everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Deke, like they were all completely in their element, "they identify as my grandparents, so please just go with it."

A young man -- Agent Kahn, if Fitz remembered correctly -- stepped forward and handed Deke a bottle of black liquid. "Hey, babe." He smiled, snaked his arm around Dekes waist and pulled him close to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Dekes face flushed slightly, but he smiled and leaned closer. "I think you've met Trevor already." He said to Jemma and Fitz, then turned to Kahn, "these are my grandparents."

Agent Kahn smiled and stepped forward with an extended hand. "It's nice to be formally introduced."

Neither grandparent shook his hand, both still looking around the room and at Deke in shock. Kahn awkwardly dropped his hand and cleared his throat.

"Kaya told me they're ready to present." He said to Deke. Kahn started leaning in, stopped, looked at Fitz and Jemma, then awkwardly stepped away.

"Walk with me." Deke told Jemma and Fitz. He started off before waiting for a response. Jemma rushed forward while Fitz took another moment to look around.

"You could have just told us you brought in people!" Jemmas voice was concerned and slight hushed. "And a boyfriend, apparently."

"I know, but I didn't." Deke shrugged and stood by a table with a miniature jump drive on it.

"So . . . Agent Kahn," Fitz finally spoke, "how did you two meet?"

Deke and Trevor looked at each other, sharing an intense conversation with only their eyes, before Deke cleared his throat and started working on the jump drive.

"Funny story, actually," Kahn laughed nervously. "I was assigned to, uhm, keep tabs on Deke . . . for SHIELD."

Jemma looked up from the machine in shock. "He was a mission?" Her voice was stern, a warning for him to choose his next words very widely. Deke bit his lip and ducked his head to hide a grin.

"Yes, ma'am." Trevor averted his eyes. "But, I-"

"Were you undercover?" Fitz braced his hands on the table and leaned forward, one eyebrow raised in judgement. There was definitely a right answer to that loaded question.

"Uh-"

Unfortunately for Trevor, the correct answer was not the right answer.

"Agent Kahn," Jemma said sternly, "you're not leaving a very good first impression."

"From what I'm gathering, the only reason you started dating Deke was because of the mission." Fitz was staring down Trevor. "That is definitely not a good impression."

Deke sighed and decided to take pity on his boyfriend at that moment.

"Guys," Deke slid his hand into Trevors, "stop grilling him. We have work to do." Both boys looked very embarrassed.

"We can talk and work at the same time." Jemma still had her hard eyes focused on Trevor.

"Just trying to make conversation." Fitz added with a fake smile, not even pretending to look at the jump drive.

Deke sighed, unconsciously making the exact same pose as Fitz. Trevor stepped back nervously, face red.

"Help me fix the navigation on this thing and I'll tell you how we met." Deke looked up to meet his grandparents eyes. "Good?"

"Wonderful!" Jemma smiled cheerfully and dove back into the machine.

"Yes, Trevor was sent undercover to keep an eye on me and my company," Deke twirled a small wrench in his hand, "but-"

"I was made the second I walked in." Trevor spoke up, a nervous smile on his lips. "He saw right through me."

"I mean," Deke grinned down at the jump drive, "it's like you all forget I was the first to figure out you weren't from my time."

"So I was never really undercover." Trevor seemed slightly more confident in himself now.

"You thought you were, though." 

Jemma and Fitz looked at each other over the machine, and they smiled. They had known him for such a short time, but Deke was already a valued member of their family.

"We went to an escape room, once," Deke connected a few wires, then snapped his fingers, "got out in record time. You should have seen the guys face."

The three worked on the jump drive for a while longer, casually interrogating Trevor as they worked. When they all stepped away, tested it, and found it successful, they celebrated.

"This is amazing!" Deke pumped his fist in the air, grabbed Trevor by the face, and pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm going to control and telling May and Daisy."

When Deke was out the door, Fitz and Jemma turned their collective attention back onto Trevor.

"Well, Agent Kahn," Fitz stepped around the small table, "it was nice to meet you."

He offered his hand. Trevor stared at it a second, then took it. When they both let go, they both turned to Jemma expectantly.

"I think it goes without saying, but I'm saying it anyway," Jemma was shorter, but Trevor seemed genuinely intimidated, "our grandson is a wonderful person. And, after everything he's lived through, the last thing he deserves is more pain. I hope you don't disappoint."

Trevor swallowed and nodded hurriedly. "No, ma'am, of course."

Jemma and Fitz nodded, satisfied.


End file.
